VFK Wizard Power Control Specter Enchantment
Description Welcome to The VFK Wizard Power Control Specter Enchantment! Since the beginning of magic itself in mythology, one of the most powerful talents of a wizard has been to conjure up and control many different ethereal powers! Wizards must tune in to the energy around them, understand it, and study the powers in order to use them for their purposes. Again, with power comes responsibility, so as wizardly abilities are learned, intentions and emotions must be kept in the balance. On today's quest we will discover how to summon Specter Enchantment power to your aid! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Specter Enchantment will be effective when using Wizard Enchantment! If you master the use of the Specter Enchantment, when you use it as a Wizard it will quench your fire by 1 point every 1 seconds! If you do not have the Specter Enchantment, fear not, it is tradable and you are sure to come by it! By completing this quest, your Wizard level will be increased by 1! Essentials Prizes Questions 1. To harness the healing powers of Specter Enchantment as wizardly resource you must first have Specter Enchantment. When you use your Specter Enchantment, you will retain your battling power while passively regenerating back from a weakened state indicated by the consuming flames of your circle of fire. What can happen to a weakened wizard? * They are impervious to attack * A foe can vanquish them by saying Begone and their name. * They are automatically sent to their room * None of the above 2. To focus the healing form of Specter, you must transform it into a physical manifestation of the Specter Enchantment. Through enough practice and concentration, an apprentice wizard can learn how to summon the powers of Specter to heal themselves. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Ghostly help!" 3. Concentrate on using your abilities in a neutral zone, so that when you are under attack, you can respond smoothly and calmly to threats. What is the most important thing you can do to prepare yourself for wizardly conflict? * Practice your powers * Learn to settle your mind and remain calm * Learn to heighten your powers of concentration * All of the above 4. Specter is a healing enchantment, and should be utilized to revitalize your power so that you can defeat your opponents! Apprentices and wizards that choose to confront you and your powers can be overcome with prudent control of your enchantments. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age, and say: "Over-come!" 5. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. A foe can vanquish them by saying Begone and their name. 2. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Ghostly help!" 3. All of the above 4. Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval Age, and say: "Over-come!" 5. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests